Maybe Some Dreams Don't Come True
by Hales luvs Nate
Summary: Naley How 5.06 will go down in my view! Down with Carrie!


**Summary: One shot Naley What will happen with the preview for 5.06. Maybe some dreams really don't come true!!**

**A/n: I know I know another one shot! I am pissed that we finally got a Naley preview, and it's about EFFIN CARRIE!! I really, really don't like the hoe! **

Now

_Dream_

'Thoughts'

**----23----**

Haley was sitting in her desk waiting for her student to ever come. He was already twenty minutes late, and she had to go to the studio, so she could help Mia.

"You wanted to see me, Mrs. James-Scott?" Her student asked with a big smirk.

"Yes, Quentin, sit down; you're late," Haley said. "I've noticed you are back at school but not my class. Why is that?"

"Aw, do you miss me? I know you would. Why don't you show me how much you missed me," He said as he stood up with a smirk.

"You can get rid of smirk now, and sit down," she said with a lot of stern in her voice as she got up to sit on her desk. "I am your English teacher and nothing more. I have concern for my students."

"Don't worry about me. Just make sure your fine ass gives me a passing grade, so I can play ball," He said with a smirk.

Haley just crossed her arms with disgust and said, "I won't do that. No matter how good your free throws or your 3-pointers are, or how great you are at defense. Show up for my class, pay attention, do your homework, and pass some tests, and you can have a high C or low B easily."

"Why the hell do you care so much?" Quentin asked.

"I care for your future. Do you want to be sitting on the corner someday in raggedy clothes begging for food because you didn't go to your English class and become somebody? With what my husband says, you are really good, and if you take some of his pointers, and come to class; you will make it so far. Quentin, you can be so great, and you have no idea. All you have to do is do a few of those things that I asked, and you will make it big." Haley said sincerely as she got back to her chair.

"Your husband?" Quentin asked.

"Nathan Scott is my husband!" Haley said with a bright smile, "And he believes in you, or he wouldn't have gotten you a spot on the team. With the way you were headed, you are going nowhere fast."

"Yeah, right, I'm outta here! Have a good day, Mrs. James-Scott," Quentin said and left. Haley put her face in her hands and screamed.

**----23----**

Haley got home, and she put Jaime to bed, and she told Carrie good night.

Haley walked into hers and Nathan's bedroom, and Nathan was watching a game on tv, and he asked, "Hey, baby, how was your day?"

"Long," Haley said as she went to him and gave him a quick peck on the lips, and she changed into her pjs. "I just want to go to sleep early tonight. Is that ok of with you?"

"Yeah, baby, of course," Nathan said as he turned off the tv. "Duke was killing Bama's ass anyway!"

Haley got under the covers, and Nathan took off his shirt revealing his hot abs that he was working on, and Haley caught herself staring.

"Come here," Nathan said, and Haley put her head on his chest, and Nathan put his arm around her. "I love you, Hales."

"I love you too," Haley said, and they immediately fell asleep.

_Haley got home from a long, hot, exhausting day. Quentin was being an ass again. He actually came to class today, and he gave her some comments that a student really shouldn't give their teacher._

"_Damn, Mrs. James-Scott, your ass is still so damn fine," Quentin said._

"_I told you that is definitely not a way to talk to any girl," Haley said. "Guys, seriously, I had this guy in my grade. Do any of you remember the Tim? He would always say that to girls, and all he got was a slap in the face, and he was definitely denied. Girls want to be called gorgeous, beautiful, hot and not something like what you just said."_

"_I'm sorry I apologize," Quentin said. _

_Haley continued class, and everything was going smoothly till…_

"_But damn girl you are so damn fine!" Quentin said._

"_Do you want to play basketball or not?" Haley asked._

"_Yeah!" Quentin said._

"_Then be quiet, and pay attention," Haley said._

_Haley was wearing dark jeans that day, and she turned around and started to write on the board, and the next thing she heard was _

"_Damn, that oh so fine should be mine ass!" _

_Haley pulled out a pink slip and started to write, and she said "Quentin, go to the office, now!"_

_Then in her next class, she had another student who harassed her._

_Mia was taking the day off, so Haley got to spend time with her husband and son. _

"_Nathan? Jimmy Jam? Carrie?" Haley asked, and then she heard a big splash._

_Haley looked out the window and saw Nathan and Jaime. She walked out the sliding doors, and she started to walk nearer to the pool, and she found Carrie in a very small bikini, and Nathan and Jaime playing in the pool. She saw Carrie and Jamie sharing an Eskimo kiss. She saw Nathan pick her up and over his shoulder, and what she could see they were flirting and laughing, and she noticed they were getting closer and closer, and…_

Haley woke up in a great shock. She looked to the clock and noticed it was 3:23 A.M. She noticed she and Nathan moved to where they were now spooning, and Haley peeled off his arm that was around her, and he went onto his other side. She sneaked into her bathroom, and she turned on her shower to hide the sounds of her crying.

Nathan woke up ten minutes later, and he noticed Haley was gone. He heard the sounds of the shower, and he got out of bed, and he wobbled over toward the door, and he put his ear on the door, and he could hear her cry, and Nathan's heart broke. He heard Haley turn the water off, and he wobbled back over to the bed, and he acted like he was asleep. Haley came out of the bathroom, and she looked over to Nathan, and she noticed he looked peaceful. She got back in bed, and she had her body opposite Nathan, but he still turned over and pulled her towards him, and they both fell asleep.

**----23----**

Haley and Nathan woke up from the alarm clock that went off at six. They were still in each other's arms from a few hours before.

"Morning, Hales!" Nathan said as he kissed her temple.

"Morning!" Haley said nervously. "Uh, I have to get in the shower."

"Ok, I'll go get Jaime up," Nathan said.

Haley jogged off to the shower trying to stay away from Nathan, and he noticed that she was acting distant.

Haley was dressed in a black pencil skirt and red simple three-quarter sleeve shirt, and she had her hair up in a pony tail, and she walked in the kitchen to get her some Cap'n Crunch, and she saw Carrie and thought 'Oh, damn!'

"Morning, Haley!" Carrie said brightly.

"Morning, mama!" Jamie said.

"Morning, Little Man!" Haley said as she pored herself some coffee. "How are you this morning, baby?"

"Great!" Jamie said with his mouth full.

"Son, don't talk to with your mouth full," Nathan said.

Jaime swallowed and said, "Sorry! Mama, are you ok? You are not as happy as usual?"

"I'm sorry, baby! I'm just really going to miss you today," Haley said as she went over to Jaime and pulled him in for a hug.

"Jaime, you better get dressed. We have to get you to preschool," Haley said.

"I got him, Haley," Carrie said as she took Jaime to get dressed.

"Hales, really, are you ok?" Nathan asked.

Haley sat down where Jaime was and said, "I had a bad nightmare last night, and it shook me up. Don't worry about me; I'll be fine, so you ready to help coach today?"

"Oh, yeah, they won't know what hit him," Nathan said with a smirk.

"How bad is he?" Haley asked.

"He's not getting much better. I almost just want to cut him, but I see something in him," Nathan said.

"You see yourself," Haley said.

"Yeah, he's pretty much the way I was. Disrespectful to his coaches and teachers, and doesn't care about anything but himself and the game. He thinks he knows what's best. He is pretty much me, but not as good looking," Nathan said with a smirk.

"Definitely, definitely not as good looking!" Haley said as they leaned in for a kiss. They were kissing each other lovingly till they were interrupted.

"Yay!" Jaime started to cheer. He missed seeing his parents kiss.

"Ready to go, Jimmy Jam?" 'Nathan asked with a bright smile

"Let's roll!" Jaime said, and Haley laughed.

**----23----**

The beginning of Haley's day was better than the middle. She was getting more disrespect from Quentin, and she didn't know what to do. She called Brooke at lunch crying and asking Brooke what to do.

"Brooke, I know you are busy, but I need my best friend," Haley said crying.

"Of course, Tutormom, what's the matter?" Brooke said.

"Remember how I was telling you about this kid that is totally sexually harassing me? He keeps doing it, and I can't control him," Haley said crying into the phone.

"Haley, look at it this way; you are a hot mama, literally!" Brooke said, and Haley just sighed. "Sorry, I had to try. I know you aren't a slut, but what have you been wearing lately?"

"Not so low tops and pencil skirts," Haley said.

"I'm proud of you Tutormom but not so much pencil and more flowy skirts. Try to wear tops that aren't really low at all, and maybe that might help." Brooke said.

"I'll try it I guess. I'm just sick of it," Haley said.

"Honey, there has to be something else bothering you," Brooke said.

"I had a really bad dream last night. Carrie was trying to make a move on Nathan, and Nathan was too, and Jaime loved her more than me. Did I tell you last week I found a picture that he drew of him and Nanny Carrie? I went to bed crying, and thankfully Nathan was there to hold me," Haley said.

"Hun, Nathan loves you not that hoe. Do you think that if he did not love you that he wouldn't have straightened out the way he did. He would be still drunk off his ass right now; he's helping that kid for you and him. He loves you!"

"I know, Brooke, but I'm still scared," Haley said.

"Fire the hoe!" Brooke said.

"I can't. Jaime likes her too much," Haley said, and the bell rand. "Brooke, I gotta go. Thank you for the talk. I'm feeling a lot better."

"Of course!" Brooke said.

"Bye, girly!" Haley said, and they hunk up.

Brooke helped her feel better, but she still had a kid in this class who loved to comment her also which didn't help her too much at all.

**----23----**

After Haley helped Mia, she headed home, and she told Carrie and Jaime good night, and she got in bed with Nathan, and they fell asleep spooning.

_Haley got home from another tiring day of hell with her students, and they were more mean than usual, and all Haley wanted to do was collapse on her bed. _

_She went in and checked in on Jaime, "Hey, Jaime! Where's your dad?"_

"_He's in his room," Jaime said as he continued to color._

_Haley walked up the stairs to their room, and as soon as she walked in she saw Carrie and Nathan in bed together, and Nathan turned to her and said, "Do you mind?"_

Haley woke up suddenly in a mess. Nathan had his arm around her, and she took it off, and she sneaked in their bathroom and turned on the water to hide her tears.

Nathan woke up immediately after Haley left the bed. He wobbled over towards the door, and he could hear her crying. He opened the door, and he found her on the floor crying.

"Hales, what's the matter?" Nathan asked as he wobbled over right beside her.

"Oh, Nathan, you shouldn't be out of bed," Haley said as she wiped her eyes.

"Haley, I don't care. All I care about is why you are crying about at two in the morning," Nathan said.

"Nathan…" Haley said.

"No, baby, you had another nightmare. What is happening that is shaking you up so bad? I heard you crying last night," Nathan said.

"Baby, I didn't mean to wake you up," Haley said.

"You know I don't sleep at all when you are not with me," Nathan said.

"I keep having nightmares of you and Carrie together…" Haley said.

"I don't care about her like that at all. I barely care about her. I only talk to her a little, and that's when we are with Jaime," Nathan said. "I usually just do my physical therapy the morning with my music full blast, and she gives me my food. I love you not her. I barely like her. I love you so much! I don't know why you stuck with me. You don't know how much I love you. I loved you, since I was sixteen, and I don't want to lose you, and I'll love you for always and forever. I love you so much you got me rambling!"

"I'm just really scared. Brooke and Peyton were telling me I was stupid for hiring the 'hot nanny.' Then I noticed that you were getting along. I had a nightmare of you to about to you know on our bed," Haley said.

"Hales, I don't give a rat's ass about her! All I care about is you and Jaime. I love you!" Nathan said.

"I love you too!" Haley said with tears in her eyes, and Nathan wiped them immediately.

"No, more bad dreams. I love you, and I don't care about her," Nathan said. "And no more tears. It hurts too much to see you in any type of pain."

"I'm also scared that Jaime loves her more. You remember the other night when I came in here crying because of that picture," Haley said.

"Hales, I told you before you are crazy. He loves you more than anything. I might be his hero, but you are the one that help him the most. You are the one who is always there…"

"Not anymore…"

"You can fix your schedule, and cut some of her hours. He'll love it because he really does miss you. Have you seen the other side of his closet? It full of pictures of 'Me and Mommy'. He loves you so damn much. Don't ever think that he like her more, Hales. We both love you more than anything in this world," Nathan said.

Haley leaned towards him, and she kissed him, and he kissed her back. They were in a sweet make-out session that they haven't had in a while.

"I've missed you so much!" Haley said.

"I've missed you too!" Nathan said as their foreheads were against each other.

"We better go to bed," Haley said.

"Yeah, good thing's it Saturday!" Nathan said.

Haley got up and helped Nathan up, "Which means Saturday cartoons and Cap'n Crunch and no Carrie." Haley said with a smile.

Haley helped him over to the bed, and she realized how well he's doing.

Nathan lay flat on his back, and he said, "Come here!" and Haley went over and put her head on his chest.

"I love you!" Haley said as she looked at him in his eyes.

Nathan leaned down and gave him a peck, and he said, "I love you too!"

They closed their eyes, and Haley said, "Always!"

And Nathan said, "And Forever!"

They fell asleep like that throughout the night till Jamie came in shouting, "It's Saturday!"

**----23----**

**A/n: Like it? Hate it? This took me forever to write and I hope you truly like this and comment. It will make me feel better. Did y'all know that that song that played on the Old Navy Christmas commercial and Mouth scene when Skills caught him is actually about seven or eight years old. I was watchin Dawson's Creek (Season 3), and on a Michelle Williams scene that song plays! **


End file.
